


Out of Breath Now

by bloodties08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analingus, Bestiality, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogs, Multi, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodties08/pseuds/bloodties08
Summary: anon:hi! could you please possibly write a true blood or teen wolf bestiality story where sookie/allison like to spend their time hanging out in dog parks trying to get the dogs to give them oral without the other owners noticing and picking up stray dogs around town to fuck? thank you!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Original Dog Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Out of Breath Now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone the actions in this story, it's all fictional. Read the tags or don't complain later.

Allison never meant to do it. This wasn’t on purpose - in the beginning at least. She’s nineteen, and she’s in a new city and a new tiny apartment, and there’s a strict no animal policy. After growing up with pets her whole life, it makes for a very odd existence. So.. Allison takes to going to the dog park to read a book each day after work. She doesn’t even mean to pick an excluded spot for the reasons she uses it later - no, the first while, it’s just so she’s not questioned about having a dog there. She’d never think about touching a dog, or letting one touch her until it happens. 

She’s got one leg crossed over the other but slipping in her pencil skirt, fully entranced with her book when a long tongue swipes hard up between her legs. Allison gasps sharply, cheeks flushing and she whips to look around and make sure nobody saw that. No, she’s looking for the owner. Right. Except, nobody comes running and the dog is trying to bury his snout between her legs. “Hey, no!” She whispered, eyes wide. “Bad -- Ba--oh.. No, bad boy!” She tries to hiss through a whisper but he’s pushing his snout against her with a vigor she’s never felt from any of the men she’s fucked. Allison spares another look around, swallowing thickly as she uncrosses her legs and he’s immediately pushing himself between them and working his tongue inside her and over her clit. And god, he’s a big dog, a german shepherd big enough he has to dip his head down to get under her skirt on the bench and within five minutes, she’s biting back a screaming orgasm. 

It’s almost an addiction. Sure, the first time was an accident, but now she’s frequenting the dog park with one purpose. She still brings a book - god forbid she’s questioned - but now Allison sits knowingly, legs spread and underwear abandoned in her purse while she waits for a nearby dog to catch a scent. It works every time, and the fact that she doesn’t even have to hunt them down is intoxicating. Each one eats her like it’s the world’s finest feast, and they’re only ever receiving their first bite. Pressing forward with all their strength, snout rubbing at her clit as they try desperately to get a deeper look inside her. Allison’s accumulated a wealth of scratch marks in the wooden bench by now from trying to keep herself silent on the public bench. 

She manages to last six months. It’s a whole six months of dogs taking their time licking her clean before she realizes that her eyes are constantly searching for tags. Hoping for a stray. On the seventh month, it’s a husky that finally trots up to her and he’s so sweet and god, at one point, she’s pretty sure he damn near got his entire snout inside her trying to get that treasure and she decides then and there. This is the one. Slowly, Allison retrieves a collar and a leash that she kept in her purse for this very occasion for the past month, and puts them on the dog. “Good boy,” She whispers and just like that, Allison casually struts out of the dog park with her new pet. 

She takes Apollo - the name she just gave him on the walk home - up through the backdoor to sneak him into her apartment, and Allison is barely inside before she’s already stripping down with shaky hands. Her pussy is pulsing with anticipation and _god_ , she must be dripping at this point because Apollo charges toward her and buries his snout in her mound. Allison has to clap a hand over her mouth to hold back the moan that stirs there, locking the door and leaning against it as she lifts one leg to allow him better access. 

Apollo can barely help himself, pushing against her with such force that his paws are slipping on the hardwood. Allison pushes his face away, just long enough to practically run to the bedroom and he dutifully follows. She moves, heart thundering in her chest, and plants herself on her hands and knees on the bed. She almost wonders if Apollo has done this before though, because he requires no instruction. Instead, he’s jumping onto the bed behind her and his tongue has a good angle now, swiping from her clit all the way up over her asshole. He works his tongue inside her there for a moment, spurring another long moan, before finally he rears back. 

Allison barely gets a look at the dog’s cock - eyes blown wide at the size - before he’s plunging it deep into her and immediately thrusting with all his strength and speed. There’s something about his paws hooked under her hips and his fur brushing against her that just has her soaked. With how turned on she is, Allison can’t help but wonder just how many orgasms she can get out of this. She reaches over, cheeks flushed, to grab her body wand off the nightstand but damn near as soon as the powerful vibration hits her clit, Allison is toppling over that edge. 

Elbows out from under her now, Allison is quite literally face down ass up as the husky uses her. She isn’t sure if it’s the way her own pussy is contracting around him with the orgasm, or the vibration that radiated through her, but he seems even more spurred on now. Allison moves to press the wand back against herself, angling so that it’s hitting her clit and the dog’s cock as it slides in and out all at once. The dog growls at first, but suddenly the trusts are faster and deeper and it’s all Allison can do to not lose her senses. It isn’t until he drops forward flush on top of her and bites her shoulder - as if he’s claiming her - that she comes the hardest she ever has. Her body is rigid as she hits her orgasm, a puddle forming beneath them. 

It’s only then that Allison notices the growing knot in her pussy, stretching her wider and wider and it’s enough to make her eyes roll back. She takes the opportunity, pressing the wand to her clit once more and whimpering a moan as she clamps down on his knot, riding out her third orgasm. After a few minutes, Apollo pulls his cock out and leaves her gushing another puddle of his come to join her own on the bed before replacing it with his mouth. Immediately, he’s licking her clean from the inside out and Allison is switching her wand on again, even as her knees tremble with the stability they’re dangerously threatening to lose. As soon as Apollo is working his tongue deep into her asshole, her legs all but give out and Allison is collapsing into her last orgasm of the night where she just gives in and lies there. Apollo licks at the puddle a few times, cocking his head curiously, before spinning around a couple times and settling into Allison’s side for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to drop prompts in the comments here, in my Prompt work on here, or at knrprompts@gmail.com  
> The Prompt work posted on this account lists topics I won't write, as well as some fandoms I'm happy to.


End file.
